After the War
by HR always live on
Summary: Set at the end of Deathly Hallows. I always thought there should be an extra chapter before the epilogue and after the battle, so this is my version. All feedback welcome and I will try to include all main characters here. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story involving most of the main characters, on what happened after the war. I always thought there should have been an extra chapter in DH, so I'm making up my own version. I haven't written much HP fanfiction so I hope I have written the characters at least partly believable. Thank you.**

* * *

Harry had a feeling of dread in his stomach. He would have given anything he owned for this day to never arrive. Today was Fred's funeral, and Harry felt responsible. So many people had tried to protect him and this was another unbearable loss. If Harry hadn't been hiding out at Hogwarts, searching for the last Horcrux, then Fred never would have died. He had asked Mrs Weasley if she would prefer it if he'd not attend his funeral, telling her that he completely understood if this was the case.

"Don't be silly dear," she said, a forced smile on her tired and drawn face. So Harry was resigned to seeing the people he loved most in the world desperately upset on possibly the worst day of their lives. At the moment Harry was lying on his bed in number 12 Grimmauld Place. Hermione, Ron and Ginny were all around somewhere in the house as The Burrow simply could not accommodate all the extra people arriving to pay their respects. As much as Molly didn't like it, she knew that there was limited space, and that Grimmauld Place was once again safe. Kingsley Shaklebolt had insisted on sending a couple of his aurors to secure the building before Harry had ever set foot back there, but it was indeed safe.

Harry was brought out of his musings by a gentle knock on the door. He sat up on his bed before it opened and Ginny appeared there. "You're awake," Harry said, rather pointlessly.

"I can't sleep very well these days," she said quietly, sitting on the bed next to Harry. He reached for her hand and held it tightly.

"I know." The silence grew between them but it was comforting rather than oppressive. Eventually Harry felt the need to speak. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked confused, a frown furrowing her forehead.

"For Fred," Harry said bluntly. "I feel its at least partly my fault. If I hadn't…"

"You didn't kill him," Ginny said harshly. "You didn't make the Death Eaters storm the castle. It wasn't your fault that V… Voldemort wanted to kill as many people as possible. I'm already grieving and missing my brother, I can't cope if you start feeling guilty too."

"Okay," he said firmly, seeing that her eyes were filling with tears. Harry put his arms around her and drew her close.

"We should get ready," Ginny said brushing her tears away with frustration.

"Its still early," Harry replied. "We've got a few hours yet. You can stay here for a while longer." She smiled into his shirt and got slightly more comfortable as Harry slowly stroked her hair. She didn't really want to move anyway.

* * *

Hermione stood in the kitchen, biting her lip. She didn't know what to do, and for someone who always liked to be so sure of herself, this was an odd feeling. Ron was still asleep upstairs, but she knew he already hated this day with a passion. She'd promised to wake him, but not for another hour or so. He'd only walk around the house bewildered, not knowing what to do with himself which wouldn't help anyone, least of all Ron himself. Hermione jumped as a crack echoed around the kitchen and Kreacher appeared on the kitchen table.

"Good morning Miss Hermione," he said croakily, his big ears flapping, and the fake locket still around his neck. The locket which had made Kreacher a thoroughly more pleasant elf to be with. "Would you like some breakfast miss? I'll get the bacon on."

"No thank you," Hermione said. "Somehow I don't think anyone's going to be that hungry today."

"It's a sad day."

"It is Kreacher," Hermione agreed. Hermione moved to start making her coffee but Kreacher took over instantly. "You don't have to…" Hermione started.

"I'm a house elf Miss," Kreacher said, still croakily. "Its my job." Hermione reluctantly let go of the kettle as Kreacher filled it and magically lit the stove to warm it. Hermione watched as he very quickly gave her a mug of steaming coffee, with milk and one sugar, just as she liked it.

"Thank you."

"Miss, I wanted to ask you something," Kreacher said warily as he started twisting his ears. Hermione nodded for him to continue "How did… How did Dobby die?"

"I thought you didn't like Dobby," Hermione said, not unkindly.

"I didn't," he said grumpily. "But… its like someone you hate and you always fight with. You miss it when they're no longer there."

Hermione nodded in understanding. She explained what had happened as the scar on her arm spelling mudblood seemed to prickle.

"So Bellatrix Lestrange… killed Dobby?"

"Yes," Hermione said simply as the elf tried to wrap his head around this. The woman he would have loved to belong to not that long ago had killed another house elf.

"And Mrs Weasley killed Bellatrix?"

"Yes," Hermione agreed.

"Mistress Bellatrix was a bad woman wasn't she?"

"Yes Kreacher," Hermione agreed again. "She was." Kreacher spat on the floor angrily before disappearing with another hollow crack. Hermione stared at the spot where he'd vanished before drinking some (exceptionally good) coffee. When her mug was empty she decided to wake Ron up. From experience she knew that he took at least an hour to be functional in the world of the living. Going up two rickety staircases, she kept her eyes open for either Harry or Ginny, but no one seemed to be up yet. She opened Ron's bedroom door and found him snoring loudly. Charming, she thought to herself. Smiling slightly, she pointed her wand at the curtains which flew open and made Ron groan from the bed. Really, she was getting very good at non verbal spells, she thought proudly.

"Whatcha doing…" he moaned. "…s early."

"I know," Hermione said. "I thought today you might want to be up early."

"Want to be?" Ron questioned, one eye opened as he studied her.

"Sorry," she said, feeling a little stupid. "Maybe that was the wrong word."

"You think?"

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you," she said bluntly, trying to change the subject as she sat on the end of his bed.

"Mm," Ron half grunted. "You smell like coffee."

"There's some in the kitchen," Hermione answered with an innocent smile.  
Ron glowered at her and then reached for his wand. She tried to grab it first but he was too quick for her and he murmured "Accio coffee," before she could stop him. That was when he realised his mistake. The wand gave a shudder and then turned into a cracked old potion bottle. They both stared at it for a moment, realising this was one of Fred and George's fake wands. How it had ended up here was anyone's guess, but it brought them back to the horrible occasion they were waking up to today. "I miss him."

"I know," Hermione said, taking the potion bottle from him and making it quickly vanish into thin air. She passed him his own wand and he repeated his earlier spell. A mug of coffee appeared and Ron seemed slightly pleased with himself as he drank it. Hermione smiled at him but could think of nothing to say. However Ron spoke next.

"I can't even imagine what George is going through today."

"Neither can I," Hermione agreed. They were both silent as the sky steadily lightened outside. A perfectly sunny day. Of course.

* * *

**Worth continuing? All feedback really appreciated, and thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A shortish chapter, but its my birthday, so I'm trying to get at least something up today! Enjoy...**

* * *

Harry remembered very little about Fred's funeral. He could recollect that when they had apparated to The Burrow that Ginny had held his arm much tighter than necessary. He knew that the sun was burning so brightly that everyone was boiling in their black robes after five minutes. He saw George sitting there, still as a statue as if unable to believe this was happening while Mrs Weasley silently cried throughout the service. He also saw Ron give Hermione a brief kiss as the funeral came to an end. What Harry did remember, happened back in the kitchen in The the Weasley's were there, and Hermione and Harry. Ron wouldn't let go of her hand, so she had to stay, and Ginny had wanted Harry there too.

With her hands only shaking slightly, Mrs Weasley found an envelope in the kitchen draw and laid it on the table. "Fred wrote this just in case anything happened. I haven't read it yet." Arthur gripped Molly's hand tightly and she smiled at him. The letter lay unopened on the table as everyone in the small and overcrowded kitchen stared at it. Eventually George reached out and took it, no one daring to stop him, even had they wanted to. He opened the envelope, the parchment crackling slightly as he read the letter. George suddenly smiled as he read it and eventually set it down on the table. After a moment, Mr Weasley looked at his son, as if asking permission and George nodded. Arthur picked up the letter and began to read.

_Well, as there is a war on, I thought it might be best if I wrote a will of some sort. Because I have no intention of sitting safely at home while others do the fighting and thoroughly enjoying themselves. But first things first, if I have died, you might want to double check the coffin, just in case. I have been known for the odd practical joke in my time, no idea where that reputation came from. I do hope I went out in a blaze of glory. Quite frankly dying of spattergroit while there's a war raging everywhere in the country would be such a let down. No, I'd rather it be quick and heroic, but that's besides the point._

_If my brother George has outlived me, than I leave him all my worldly possessions, including my half of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Our pride and joy, eh George? If my twin has unfortunately died too, I leave our business to Molly Weasley. Mum, I know you hated our idea of a joke shop at first, but I think now you see what a good idea it was. I'm sure you'll know what to do with it, but try and keep it running. I know how much fun it is to be at Hogwarts with all those gadgets we've invented. It makes life much more interesting._

_Mum and Dad, thanks for everything. I had a great childhood and I know full well how much trouble myself and George gave you when we were growing up. But we had a blast, didn't we Georgie? And I had great brothers too. And a little sister who was probably spoilt by us, being the only girl in a house full of boisterous boys. By the way, Harry, if you hurt her, you'll have a lot of angry Weasley's coming after you, and I'll haunt you until the end of your days._

Harry couldn't help himself, he smiled at that and squeezed Ginny's hand tightly as she smiled back before Arthur returned to reading the letter.

_Don't think badly of me, or feel sad when you remember me. If you really want to commemorate me, put a box of never ending fireworks inside a locked room with Dolores Umbridge. The highlight of my lawbreaking days! See you around, Fred._

There was silence in the kitchen as he finished reading and no one wanted to break it. However, a rattle on the window frame made them all turn, seeing an unfamiliar smart brown owl tapping at the glass. Ron was nearest and he opened the window as the bird fluttered straight over to Harry and held his leg out for Harry to take the letter. He shot a look of apology at the Weasley's before opening it and quickly scanning it.

_Harry Potter, please arrive at the Ministry of Magic at your earliest conveinence. Kinglsey Shaklebolt (interim Minister of Magic)._

Ginny had been reading it over Harry's shoulder and before he could answer, she said lightly, "Go."

"I can't I should be here," he said firmly.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Kingsley wants to see Harry," Ginny replied. "You should go," she added turning back to Harry.

"I don't want to leave," he said, looking at his favourite family in the world who were now eternally destined to be one member short.

"You being here won't help Fred," George said sadly, still clutching the letter his brother had left. "We all know you're needed elsewhere. You're the one who destroyed Voldemort after all." The others murmured their agreement, and Harry sighed in resignation. He briefly kissed Ginny goodbye and said a quick farewell, hating that this was how he was leaving them. He walked out of the house and through the garden, and past the limits of the apparation protection, before turning on the spot and feeling his way into nothingness, thinking with all his focus on the atrium at the Ministry of Magic. The sudden upswing of noise of a bust working day let him know he'd managed it before he'd even opened his eyes.

* * *

**Thanks to TheChicaChic and Ormandria for your reviews of Ch1. Hope this is good too. Thanks for reading and let me know if there's anything you want to see here. I'm open to ideas...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know that JK Rowling has mentioned what they all did after Hogwarts, but my thinking is, if its not in the seven books, then it doesn't count. So I might have gone off on my own a bit here. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Harry had been at the Ministry several times in the last few years, but never had he seen it so crowded and busy, and that was saying something. He had no idea where Kingsley's office might be and didn't know where to start, but he wasn't keen on standing in the atrium, waiting for someone to spot him, which wouldn't take long. His face had been all over the Daily Prophet ever since Voldemort's fall, rather unsurprisingly after what had happened at Hogwarts. Sure enough, "Oh my God!" Harry turned and sighed as a tiny wispy middle aged witch stared at him with recognition.

"Silencio," Harry said quickly. Then he grabbed her arm and pulled her off to what looked like a broom cupboard, very quickly as the woman gaped and put a hand to her throat. He shut the door and then muttered the counter charm. "Sorry. I don't want people to know I'm here," Harry said, bitterly wishing that he'd stopped off at Grimmauld Place to pick up his invisibility cloak.

"Are you really… Harry Potter?" she asked quizzically, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he'd just temporarily taken her voice. Or maybe not completely oblivious, as Harry noticed she very quickly had her wand in her hand, a nine inch willow one by the look of it.

"Yes, I am," Harry said quietly. "Where's Kingsley Shacklebolt's office?"

"Er… its on the second floor," the witch said, slightly bewildered. "Near the Auror offices. He hasn't had the time to move it yet in the aftermath of…"

"Voldemort, yes," Harry said. The witch gave a little squeak at the name and her hat fell over her eyes. "Thank you."

"What really happened at Hogwarts?" the witch asked before she could stop herself.

"Read the Prophet," Harry said in a quiet voice. "On this occasion, they actually have most things right." He had been skimming it and he knew Hermione had been reading it religiously, so this wasn't exactly a lie. The witch nodded and then stayed perfectly still as Harry left, hurrying towards a mercifully empty lift. As the grills clanged shut he pushed the 2 button, hoping it would hurry, and pleased that for a change no one was staring at him. His popularity seemed to have increased ten fold over the last few days since Voldemort's death. Not that he could blame them really. Being the one that Voldemort wanted dead, that wasn't hard. But being the one to survive him and beat him, that took skill, courage and a great deal of luck. Harry sighed as he thought that when the doors banged open.

Luckily most of the Auror's who were present were sinking into their work but most of the desks were empty. Harry assumed they were rounding up the last of the Death Eaters, who were in hiding now, rather than causing trouble. He didn't really mind the more or less empty floor. Kingsley's office was ridiculously easy to find, and on the door was a small permanent embossed notice saying "Shacklebolt, Head of Auror Office." And then beneath it was a more temporary quill and parchment job saying "Minister of Magic." Harry knocked twice, wondering why he was here, before the deep and reassuring voice said "Come in."

Harry did and saw that what clearly had been an argument between Kingsley and a wizard Harry didn't recognise had been stalled by his arrival. "I can come back later if I'm interrupting," Harry said.

"No," Kingsley said firmly.

"You're kicking out your head of Magical Law Enforcement for a teenager?!"

"Look who it is Goran," Kingsley said. The man did and then his eyes found Harry's scar.

"I'll come back later," the man called Goran said. He left, shutting the door sharply as he went.

"Mr Potter," Kingsley said, taking his seat.

"Minister," Harry countered, a grin on his face.

"I'll never get used to being called that," he said, shaking his head. "Anyway, there was a reason I called you here today. Without drawing it out, I wondered if you'd like to join the Auror office. We'd forgo your official training of course, and you could start immediately. With recent experiences, I think you're more than qualified."

"I'm flattered," Harry said honestly, giving himself time to think. Kingsley seemed to sense this and stayed quiet while Harry debated with himself. "No. I want to… I need to go back to Hogwarts for my final year. I want to live one more year in the castle. It was my first home, and I want to go back there. In recent times I've seen it at its worst. I need to see it at its best again. I want my NEWT's. I want to play Quidditch again. Do you know how long its been since I caught a snitch? So I'm going to have to say no thank you."

"The offer will still stand when you've completed school," Kingsley countered. "Of course it would."

"But I don't want to do it any more," Harry said slowly. "Voldemort ruined my childhood and murdered my parents. I don't think even I understood how deep that burned me until he was finally gone. I have spent seven years fighting him. Trying to destroy him while he killed all those closest to me. And with a bit of luck and a lot of help, somehow I managed it. So now, I'm free from that. I don't want to spend the rest of my life chasing after Death Eaters, or whatever name they will go under in years to come. I want time away from that." Harry paused, before adding a dream he had that he'd never dared voice before. "I want to play Quidditch for England. I want to catch the snitch in the final of the World Cup and raise it to a stadium filled with thousands. I don't want to hunt people like Voldemort down."

"Fair enough," Kingsley said in his booming voice. "I know you are an incredible flier. Remus told me before…" Kingsley tailed off and a look of sadness came over his face. "You can come to the Auror office whenever you like. When you've had enough of being bludgered to death on a narrow plank of wood."

Harry smiled slightly. "Thank you. I will remember this offer." Kingsley smiled good naturedly as a ministry memo flew in the room. "By the way sir, who is the headmaster of Hogwarts now? I need to write a letter, asking to come back."

"Its Minerva at the moment, but she wants to retire. We need a whole host of new staff at that school, one more of my headaches. Transfiguration, Muggle Studies, Defence against the Dark Arts, a new headmaster and Potions too, as Professor Slughorn refuses to continue too. He agreed to come on for one year only, and he stayed two. He says he's "done his duty" to the school and wants to die in peace."

"A whole new staff," Harry said with a smile. This term could be interesting. "I'll write to Professor McGonagal, thank you."

"Send an owl if you need anything Harry," Kingsley added before reading the ministry memo. Harry nodded and left the busiest man in the wizarding world to it.

* * *

That night Harry was laying on his bed, staring at a now empty owl cage. He had bought a new owl, simply because it was practical. He couldn't send the letters he needed to otherwise. He still missed Hedwig terribly, but he knew he needed a way to send messages. He'd bought a dark brown owl, who bore no resemblance to the snowy owl who had been with him at Hogwarts for so long. He hadn't named him yet, and didn't really have any desire to. His owl was currently flying to Hogwarts with a letter for Professor McGonagal.

Harry was still thinking about this when he heard a small noise from downstairs. He got up and immediately grabbed his wand, waiting for a further noise. None came so he muttered "Homenum Revelio." His wand shuddered in his hand, a few sparks coming from the tip and he knew someone was here who shouldn't be. Trying to stop his rising panic, he walked to the door, waiting for something to happen. Something did, but not what he was expecting. Kreacher apparated next to him with a crack and Harry almost jumped out of skin. "Kreacher!" Harry hissed. "What are you doing?!"

"Someone is in the house master," Kreacher said.

"I know that," Harry said, still quietly.

"It's the red haired girl with all those brothers," Kreacher said.

"Ginny?"

"Yes," Kreacher said, a smile on his lips and he vanished as quickly as he arrived. Harry wondered why she was here, but decided to have a little fun. He waved his wand at the candles which went out and quietly went behind the doorframe. Sure enough the door opened a moment later and he caught the familiar scent of flowers in her hair. He moved very quickly and held a wand to her head as she froze.

"Sneaking around in other people's houses is dangerous," Harry said quietly. "You should be more careful."

"I should," she agreed. Then before Harry could even blink, she'd elbowed him in the stomach and muttered "Petrificus Totalus." Harry went rigid and fell awkwardly against the wall. "I'd probably have done something like that," she teased. Harry's eyes glinted at him in the darkness and Ginny magically lit the lamps before kissing Harry briefly and then lifting the spell.

"That wasn't funny," he said, stretching his arms out of their awkward position.

"It was," she said, her hazel eyes glinting.

"How did you get here?" Harry asked.

"Apparated," she said matter of factly.

"You don't have a licence," Harry said with raised eyebrows.

"I managed it didn't I?" she said with defiance. "Anyway I've been doing it successfully for months."

"Don't do it again until you pass your test. I don't want to see you ending up splinched. I saw Ron like that once. Never again."

"Fine," she agreed, trying to get him to stop moaning.

"How's George?"

"Slightly better actually," Ginny said. "He went to the joke shop after the funeral and has been immersing himself in his and Fred's creations. I think he's enjoying it. He seemed a bit better anyway, but I don't think he'll ever get over it." They were both silent for a moment. "I want to stay here tonight," she whispered.

Harry nodded, but then thought of something. "You're mother isn't going to burst in at three in the morning is she?"

"No," Ginny said with a smile. "She thinks I'm safely locked in my bedroom. She won't even know I'm gone." Harry smiled once and then pulled Ginny into his arms. She felt so good when she was with him, he thought absently. Before long he didn't think much of anything at all.

* * *

**Please leave a review if you liked, or hated this. Let me know how I'm doing!**


End file.
